septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Medela - New Players Guide
The Village Medela: * Medela is a well known healers village, based in the world of Morpheus. Morpheus has it's own lands and continants, along with having its own Gods, Races and legends. * All races of Morpheus are split into two. Caoul and Maori. Caoul is beings of creation and light, these follow the god data. Maoris are beings of darkness and curruption. (See: The Races of Morpheus for more details) * This RP is based in its own time line. However, it most resembles the Medieval/Victorian eras in customs and life styles. (This RP is set in the year 1762) * Medela is a healing village and so fourth is NOT equipped for large fights or battles. 1 on 1 spars are allowed. If someone wishes to create something larger scale they must ask one of the room moderators or the room owner. * MEDELA HAS NO NPC'S! ALL VILLAGERS ARE PLAYED CHARACTERS. ''' '''Posting in the room: * You have rights as a player. (Players Rights) Inform a mod or the room owner if you feel these rights are violated. * This is NOT a T-1 or Para roleplay. Para/novella roleplayers may not enjoy the script-like 1-3 line average (More is posted when needed, but average is 1-3 lines and many may not fully read posts should it be much longer) This is not a turn based RP and We accept ANY kind of role-play styles; including newer roleplayers. * When creating an entrance, make it interesting and have other characters notice you. Make yourself known. In general RP if your original character (OC) does not make an effort with another OC, then you may feel ignored/unwanted in the room. This is most likely due to lack of interaction or ignorance in your posts. Make sure you post to others how you would want to be posted towards. * Out of character (OOC) speaking is used in the Wikia Chat which can be found on your Wikia (sign up required), or in the facebook group chat. * Posts will be voided/changed if they don't comply with rules. Characters: * Full demonic beings, full heavenly beings, and any form of God is not allowed within this roleplay. Any form of Over-Powered (OP) is prohibited (If you hold a OP character, you are to tone their abilities down or have them cursed in some way. Bare in mind, your idea of OP and this rooms idea of OP may vary) * Multi-playing is allowed (the act of one person playing more than one character.) Please do not attempt this if you are not skilled at it. Unskilled multi-playing leads to chaos and confusion. 'MEDELLA HEALING VILLAGE IS AN EXTENSION OF THE SEPTIMODOMINUSTANTIBUS ROOM. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN JOINING THE SHIP IN ADDITION TO THE HEALING VILLAGE PLEASE READ THE SEPTIMO RULES AND REGULATIONS. ' If you have any questions about what you read here or about the room, please ask an available player or send an email to SeptimoRoleplayStaff@gmail.com. Category:Medela Category:Guide